Never Again
by Pinkychick1
Summary: Charming a word used often in fairy tails to identity the prince that saves the day and sweeps the girl off her feet. Ava always thought she found her charming but after a year of dated him, she soon finds out he is not her charming. Through her new found bravely she decides it's time to end it with him, and in doing so things take a turn for the worse. OcxOc, RinxOc


_**I really hope i matched Rin's personality, seeing as it was my first time writing about him. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and i really hope you enjoy it. And remember your in control of your life don't like anyone break you or be little you. **_

_**LOVE IS NOT ABUSE**_

* * *

_**Never Again**_

"I don't know how much more I can take, Emi" I whispered softly, as I lowered my head till my carrot hair covered my face, a deep sigh left Emi's lips as she touched my shoulder causing me to look at her through my thick strands.

"leave him already" Emi spoke, causing me to sigh deeply before I lifted my head up,

"it's not that easy" I whispered, as I started to play with my fingers.

"How is it not easy, Ava it's simple you tell him it's over" Emi spoke, as she pulled her hand back,

"I-I can't" I mumbled softly, as I bit my pink lip.

"Why the hell not!? What's going on?" Emi spoke harshly, as she leaned into the park bench,

"Nothing" I lied, as I turned to see her glaring slightly at me.

"Ava" Emi spoke, as I forced a smile on my face,

"it's nothing Emi" I spoke, as I stood up from the park bench. My school skirt slight blew up as a gust of wind passed me,

"Ava" Emi spoke, as I reached down and picked up my school bag.

"Honestly Ava what's going on" Emi spoke, causing me to freeze, Should I tell her? Tell her that my boyfriend of four years abuses me? Tears started to fill my hazel eyes as I softly began to shake,

"Honestly Emi, everything's fine" I spoke, fearing my voice would crack.

'I can't get her involved, I don't want her to get hurt' I thought, as Emi also stood up from the bench,

"I'll find out you know I will, it would just be easy to tell me now" Emi spoke, as I gave a soft nod.

"Emi I have to go" I spoke softly, as I hurried away leaving an angry, confused Emi behind, My shoes hit the brick payment as I hurried out of the park; my vision was clouded with tears as I made a quick turn only to brush shoulders with someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled softly, as I continue to run away.

* * *

A soft sigh left a male's lips as his friend and him traveled through the park,

"it's so beautiful out" his friend spoke happily, as he looked around the busy park.

"Isn't it Matsuoka-sempai" he spoke, with a bright smile causing the male to mumble softly,

"yeah, sure" Rin Matsuoka mumbled, as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Why did he let Aiichiro Nitori drag him out here anyways? He had no idea why he even agreed too. As Nitori went to open his mouth to speak, a girl appeared out of nowhere and hurried passed Rin. Her shoulder brushed against his in a hurry to escape the park,

"Sorry" she mumbled softly, as Rin turned to look over his shoulder to see the girl continued to run. her long carrot hair swayed behind her, That is when Rin noticed her school uniform

'Bijutsu high' he thought as he turned back around to see Nitori starting at the girls retreating form.

"I wonder what happened with her" Nitori mumbled, as Rin began to walk away,

"who knows" Rin mumbled,as he continued to walk away.

"Sempai wait up" Nitori spoke, as he ran to catch up with him,

"her boyfriend probably broke up with her" Nirori commented, causing Rin to roll his eyes and in doing so he saw Haruka Nanase swimming in the park fountain.

* * *

"Ava is that you" my mother called out, as I hurried into the house,

"Yeah it's me" I spoke, as I quickly shut the door.

"What's wrong? Emi called like five times" she spoke, as she walked out of the living room to see me making my ways up the stare case,

"Nothing's wrong" I whispered, as I froze on the stare case. My hand gripping the railing tight,

"I'm on my way to call her now" I spoke, as I turned towards my mother a bright smile on my face. My mother looked at me as she raised an eye brow,

"Ava" she began, as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Mom I'm fine alright" I lied, as I laughed a bit before I started back up the stairs again,

"You know you can tell me anything" she spoke, as I gulped but nodded.

"yeah I know" I spoke, as I hurried up the stairs and into my room, I quickly shut my door as I took deep breaths. it wasn't always like this, There was a time my boyfriend treated me right but somehow everything changed a year ago. I wanted to leave countless times but not only does he hit me but he threatens me, Normally I'm a strong person but not with him. I wanted to tell Emi and my Mother countless times but I'm scared…I'm scared Emi would go after him, and he would hurt her, I'm scared that my mother would also go after him, and make matters worse. I slowly began to unbutton my school shirt to reveal my bruised chest, He made sure he never hit my face or legs. he always hit my chest, and stomach, God help me if anyone found out…

I quickly threw my school shirt in the hamper as I walked toward my bed, I softly set my school bag on the bed before I dug into it. I quickly pulled my light green cell phone out to revel seven miss calls from Emi and three text messages as well, A small frown formed on my lips as I then threw the phone on my bed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, as I then sat on my bed as tears fell from my eyes,

'I-I have to do this' I thought bravely, as my hands began to shake.

"I can do this" I whispered, as I then dried my tears,

"I have to" I mumbled, as I reached over and grabbed my cell phone. Taking a deep breath I dialed his number, and placed the phone to my ear, I quickly stiffened as I heard his voice.

"Hey, it's me" I said, as I lowered my eyes,

"Yeah school was good, well its school" I said, with a fake laugh as I began to play with the hem of my skirt.

"Yeah, I need to see you" I spoke, as I glanced at my clock,

"Yeah say five" I spoke, with a frown.

"oh yeah I guess seven is okay" I mumbled softly, as I lowered my head,

"The Park" I asked, as I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah uh I don't-Yeah okay" I whispered softly, into the phone as I heard him raise his voice

"See you there" I spoke, as I removed the phone from my ear, I quickly shut the phone off before I laid back on my bed,

"Give me strength" I mumbled, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Seven o'clock came around faster than I ever thought it would, I stood awkwardly in the park. My long hair pulled back into a high pony tail while my hazel searched the park for any sign of him, A gust of wind came by causing me to pull my thin black jacket closer to my body. I turned my head left when I heard footsteps approaching, A small frown formed on my lips as I saw him grow closer. His brown eyes soon found mine as a smirk formed on his lips.

"you wanted to see me" he spoke, as he came to stop right in front of me, I seemed to freeze when he looked into my eyes. all my new found strength left me, I took a deep breath to try to calm down my fast beating heart.

"Y-Yeah" I began, as I feared my voice would crack, I then lowered my eyes till they landed on my left hand. there on my ring finger was his class ring, Taking another deep breath I reached over, and removed the ring from my finger.

"Taro i-I'm sorry" I whispered softly, as I help the ring out to him, I watched as his face turned from calm to uncontrollable anger.

"Ava" he spoke, causing my lip to tremble,

"What is this" he growled, as he looked down at his class ring.

"I-I I can't do this anymore" I spoke, as my voice cracked as tears began to stream down my face,

"I loved you Taro with all my heart. But over the year you changed so much" I spoke, as I began to sob.

"You never let me go out with Emi; you never let me leave the house without you! I have no control over **my** life!" I spoke, as I slowly looked into his eyes to see anger,

"And I'm tired of begging your punching bag" I finished, as he raised his hand causing me to finch as he brought it down hitting me across the face. I cried out in pain as the force of the hit caused my head to turn the other way, After the hit I quickly dropped the ring to causing it to clink as it hit the ground.

"Did you say something Ava" he hissed.

* * *

Rin Matsuoka let out a deep sigh as he jogged through the park, his brownish red hair pulled back to form a small pony tail. It was a nightly thing for the young man to jog at the park at this time, The sound of a smack echo throughout the park caused Rin to freeze, and listen. the sound of a girl sobbing hit his ears causing him to start walking towards it,

"Did you say something Ava" he heard a male voice hiss, causing him to walk faster towards it.

"Y-Yes I did" he heard the girl speak, as he stepped out to see a girl with long carrot hair pulled back into a pony tail, A long thin black jacket covered her body. Rin couldn't see her face for her back was facing him but he knew the girl was sobbing,

"Ava, Ava" The male spoke, as he clinched his hand.

"I'm sorry Taro" the girl spoke, as Rin watched Taro raise his hand ready to hit the girl, Without giving it a second thought Rin raced towards Taro.

* * *

"I'm sorry Taro" I spoke, as my cheek began to sting, fear flashed in my eyes as I watched Taro raise his hand. My lip began to tremble once more as his hand came flying towards me, and just like that someone grabbed his wrist preventing him from hitting me. My eyes widen in shock as I saw a male not much older than myself holding his wrist tight,

"Haven't you heard don't hit a lady" the male spoke, as I took notice of his shark like teeth.

"Stay out of this" Taro hissed, at the man as he tried to pull his arm back but it was no use the guy's grip was too tight, Taro glared at the mystery male in front of him.

"You wanna fight!" Taro shouted, causing the male to let go of his wrist only for him to push him, I watched as Taro stumbled back from the force of the push.

"Kicking your ass would be a pleasure" the male spoke, as he stood fully in front of me, I slowly peeked out from the male to see Taro's face beat red with anger.

"She's not worth it" Taro spoke, as he angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets before he walked away, A small sigh of relief left my lips as I came to stand next to my savior.

"Thanks" I mumbled, as I turned to face him to see him slightly glaring at me,

"What" I asked, as I watch him stuff his hands in his jacket pocket.

"You're an idiot" he commented, causing me to narrow my eyes at him,

"well aren't you charming" I replied, as I brought my jacket closer to my body.

"A simple your welcome would have been enough" I spoke, as I turned and began to walk away,

"Ava Sato" he spoke, causing me to freeze.

"You go to Bijutsu Art School and you live at-"the man began to speak, causing me to turn my head around I shock,

"How did you know" I cut him off, as I made my way towards him to see him holding my wallet. A gasp escape my lips and I grabbed my wallet from him hands,

"Thief" I spoke, as I placed my wallet back into my jacket pocket.

"Don't flatter yourself, you dropped it" he spoke, causing me to puff my cheeks,

"Well you know my name, so what's yours" I asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why do you want to know" he spoke, as he tilted his head up,

"Is it so bad I want to know of the man who saved me" I asked, as he mumbled something under his breath before answering me.

"Rin Matsuoka" he spoke, causing my smile to widen,

"Well thank you Rin" I spoke, as I have a small bow. Without me realizing it I gave Rin a perfect view down my shirt, as I stood up I noticed the blush that coated Rin's cheeks.

"Are you alright" I asked, as I raised an eye brow only for his brush to darken, Rin let out a small cough.

"how's your cheek" he asked, as I pulled my jacket closer to my cold body,

"It hurts" I said, as I went to touch it but stopped when my finger touched it.

"It will be swollen by the morning" I added, as I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets,

"Thanks again Rin" I spoke, as he nodded.

"Try not to let it happen again" he spoke, as he began to unzip his jacket causing me to raise an eye brow,

"Here" he mumbled, as he pushed his jacket into my arms. "

Oh you don't' have to" I spoke, as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but jump in shock as he sent me a glare.

"alright, alright" I said, with a laugh as I put the jacket on only for it to stop at my mid-thigh,

"Thanks" I whispered, as I pulled the jacket closer to my body.

"Yeah" Rin spoke, as he turned and began to walk away,

"Hey Rin wait! What about your jacket" I called out, to him but he kept on walking ignoring me.

A sigh left my lips as I turned around and began to make my way home,

"he was different" I spoke, as I stuffed my hand into his jacket pocket only to feel something between my fingers.

"Huh" I spoke, as I grabbed it and pulled it out only to see an address on it,

"Samezuka Academy huh" I whispered, as I brought my finger to my lip.I then went to push a piece of hair behind my ear only to winch in pain when I touched my cheek,

"Owe" I mumbled softly, as I stared down at the paper.

"well I guess I do have to return his jacket" I whispered softly, while a smile touched my lips, That smile turned into a frown when I thought of Taro.

"how could I forget" I mumbled, as I bit my lip, that is when a gust of wind came passed me causing the piece of paper to go with it.

"No! Come back" I called out, as I raced after the little piece of paper, The paper soon came falling down landing on the cold hard ground.

"Thank god" I whispered, as I bent down and picked it up only to see two words left on the back of it,

'Never Again'.


End file.
